


Angel Kisses

by kaffefilter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bunker Fluff, Dean's Freckles, Ficlet, Fluff, Freckles, Getting Together, M/M, Sam Ships It, Teasing, i guess, tans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffefilter/pseuds/kaffefilter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't tan well. But he freckles so easy.</p>
<p>"Some people refer to freckles as Angel Kisses." Cas is nice enough to inform him.</p>
<p>Dean blushes easy as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet based on personal experience. I was in Dean's shoes last year. Still got the freckles to prove it.
> 
> ( I wrote this in the middle of the night between fits of coughing, I hope it's alright.)

"Look at this shit. It's March and these haven't faded yet." Dean was putting clothes back on after showering and under the hard light in the bunker's library the patterns of freckles spread across his shoulders stood out just as sharp as they did when they showed up last summer.

Sam chuckled from where he's sitting at the table, only half-heartedly overlooking the search he was currently running on his laptop. Things had been silent for a while, they actually had to go searching for anomalies. "Dude, you still have the weirdest tan."

Dean shrugged before pulling his t-shirt over his head. So yeah, maybe he was a bit lighter where the straps of his tank had hid his skin. And maybe the freckles clustered a bit funny just at the top of his shoulders and collar bones. But he was naturally pale, every little minute of sun he got had a tendency to set his skin off one way or another.

"At least I don't look like I tan professionally, _Schwarzenegger_."

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I had a different coloured cleavage, man. Was your burn that bad or do you use bronzer?"

Dean made a face at Sam, but when his brother went back to typing in some new key words into the search-motor and wouldn't catch him looking, Dean moved the edges of his t-shirt and looked down his own body. He was still pretty pale, that he didn't tan well was an understatement. It required small amounts of time outside, building up his tolerance to the UV rays before he could even think about going around without his shirt off in the spring.

But last summer had been a scorcher. Outside of Tulsa, early June, they had been literally neck deep in a zombie horde. It had taken them four days to weed out the infected and burn and bury the bodies. Digging graves in 100 degree temperatures, with no time for sun block and having to dress in nothing but cut-off jeans and a tank if he wanted to live through the smothering heat hadn't been a great experience. But the weeks of body horror that followed afterwards had been worse.

Dean had never used that much lotion in his life, not a small feat for someone who discovered masturbation at 10 years old. He had run out of cooling lotion for what had to have been second degree burns by the third day, reconciling himself to cold showers and sleeping on his stomach with his shoulders wrapped in cold towels. The blistering had been enough to gross them both out. God, he really didn't want a repeat of that. Ever.

It had happened to lesser extent before, he knew the freckles usually faded and the tan with it. But this one seemed to stick around. He was still terribly freckled around his shoulders and pecs, something Dean thought made him look juvenile. What grown man had freckles all over like some little kid during summer break?

"Some people refer to freckles as _Angel Kisses_." Cas hadn't even been in the room for their discussion, he was just suddenly there, leaning on a bookshelf at the door to the kitchen, rolling a steaming mug of coffee between his hands.

Dean reacted without thinking. He let go of the hem of his shirt, a blush spreading across his cheeks and neck, fumbling for an answer.

Sam snorted, not quite laughing because Cas wasn't joking. Just stating one of the billion facts he knew about the world and Sam always enjoyed how their less than appropriate nature got to Dean in ways his own teasing never could.

The angel didn't know it, but he had joined in on Sam's side of messing with his brother so many times by now, Sam was still amazed it got to Dean the way it did. He was definitely a blind spot in Dean's well built defense.

"That's stupid." Dean retorted.

Cas shrugged and moved over to the table to join them. Picking at papers that had been going over for signs of anything fishy, and sipping what looked like scolding hot coffee. "Perhaps. Some also say you get freckles by spitting snuff against the wind."

"Oh come on, Cas. Who says that?"

"The Swedes I believe." Cas said, handing Sam a paper that he obviously found contained some information vital to Sam's research.

"Swedes? Well that's weird, man. Does make the idea of them a little bit cooler though. Snorting snuff like the men of old, huh? Bet the men of letters did that."

God, Dean could be so transparent when his big, bad male hood was threatened. Sam had to keep poking it. "Right. Want me to dig you up a spittoon and make sure everyone calls you sheriff Winchester?"

Dean made that face again; sticking his chin out and tipping his head. A mock that made him look all like a petulant child and none like the man he tried to defend himself of being. "No need, I'll just use your face, smartass."   

"Great comeback, Dean. For a man with itty bitty angel kisses all over his face."

"Hey, eat me, sasquatch!" Dean had turned grumpy, crossing his arms over his chest where he leaned against the table, turned halfway around so he could easier shoot back words at Sam. Sam never meant to say things that stuck with his brother or actually upset him, but sometimes it was hard knowing where Dean's limits were.

 One day they could prank each other so bad one of them was left trying to wash out blue dye from their hair while the other had to figure out how to get out of a magic finger-trap. Come the next day, Sam could barely open his mouth before this hurt, stone-face look came over his brother's face and he had to feel guilty got days for missing out on signs he couldn't exactly read. Thankfully, they weren't just the two of them anymore. Cas filled in the places Sam couldn't have imagined he would fit.

As Sam was gearing up to give Dean an apology for perhaps going too far, Cas had already stepped up so close to Dean they were probably sharing breaths. Noting unusual for the two of them, of course, but it always left the air around them tense and kind of sparking  with tension even after they stepped apart.

One of Cas' hands released his mug and came up as if to cup Dean's face, hovering just out of reach of his cheek. "They also say that a face without freckles is like a night without stars."

Dean's mouth fell open the slightest bit, and his already rosy cheeks bloomed redder again. Not much left Dean Winchester speechless, but Cas seemed to manage it with such ease it looked like it barely took a thought. One finger separated from the others and it took the freedom to trace what had to be a smattering of freckles across Dean's cheek, his three-day stubble making the journey raspy and loud in the quiet room.

"Cas..." Dean's voice wavered, thick with something Sam only ever heard when he and Cas spoke each other's names like that. Like it was more than a start to a sentence, more than a simple name. A whole conversation in one syllable.

"I prefer _Angel Kisses_ though." One last touch to Dean's skin and Cas stepped out of his personal space, his hands coming back together to cradle the mug and drink another sip. Before Dean had recovered and Sam stopped feeling as if he had intruded on something far too personal, Cas had sauntered out the same door he came from. Leaving the both of them flustered. No way could Sam ever look at his brother's freckles again without his brain supplying him with images he wasn't sure he ever would want to see.

The silence got tense after the last of Cas' footsteps echoed out against the walls. Sam could only see half of Dean's face from where he was sitting, but the part he could see looked shellshocked.

"Well, that was..." Sam started, unsure if he was trying to settle the conversation back into its normal routine or just ease the tension out of everything. That had been less than subtle, and while Sam knew well enough how the bond between his brother and the angel was something else entirely from what Dean had ever had in his life before, the thought of what Cas implied probably went straight over Dean's head. Or he was about to choose to ignore it. He had a tendency to do that when good things came his way.

"Yeah..." Dean touched one of his hands to his own face, ghosting over the trails of the angel's own finger.  Then a shiver ran through him, obvious even at a distance, and he was off the edge of the table and stalking out the same door that Cas had left through.

Sam could hear a distant "Cas, wait up!" from the corridor.

 

Sam wasn't going to stop bugging Dean about his sunburn. It looked ridiculous, even if it might have been the catalyst to whatever was probably going down in their kitchen right now. Sam made a mental note to remember to ask about any new "Angel Kisses" Dean might have gotten in the morning.

 


End file.
